Sehnsucht
by Lunatic9289
Summary: „Der Verstand kann vielleicht Dinge vergessen, aber das Herz vergisst nie." (DMxGW)


**Sehnsucht**

Die Osterferien waren viel zu schnell vergangen und der Hogwarts-Express hatte die Schüler, die über die Ferien nach Hause gereist waren, wieder zurückgebracht. Vor einer Stunde waren sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade angekommen und mit den pferdelosen Kutschen zum Schloss gefahren worden. Nun saßen die Schüler und Lehrer vereint in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen.

Am Gryffindortisch saß Ginny Weasley. Sie war ebenfalls über die Osterferien nach Hause gefahren. Momentan füllte sie ihren Teller mit ihren Lieblingsspeisen. Ginny hatte die wenigen Tage zu Hause genossen, aber die Schule hatte auch so ihre Vorzüge. Einer davon war definitiv das auswahlreiche und leckere Essen. Das ihrer Mutter war ohne Frage ebenso köstlich, aber daheim hatte sie so viele Brüder, die einen ausgesprochen großen Appetit besaßen, dass sie ihr oft ihre Lieblingsspeisen direkt vor der Nase wegschnappten. Hier in Hogwarts war nur noch einer ihrer Brüder und wenn auch jedes ihrer Familienmitglieder hier in Hogwarts sein würde, so gäbe es doch ausreichend Essen für alle. Dafür würden die Hauselfen schon sorgen.

Ron, der letzte männliche verbliebene Weasley in Hogwarts, saß neben seiner kleinen Schwester und erzählte Harry und Hermine, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, was er alles erlebt hatte. Die drei waren nun in ihrem siebten und letzten Schuljahr. In wenigen Wochen würden sie ihre UTZe schreiben – mehr oder weniger erfolgreich – somit ihren Abschluss machen, Hogwarts verlassen und ins Berufsleben starten.

Ginny konnte sich noch gut an ihre ZAGs erinnern, die sie im letzten Jahr geschrieben hatte. Dieses Jahr gab es für sie nur die üblichen Klassenarbeiten und Prüfungen, bevor sie im nächsten Jahr ebenfalls ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben würde. Dieses Schuljahr war ziemlich entspannend gewesen. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr nicht viel ein, was sie in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte. Die Quidditchspiele sowie das Training waren ihr noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben, aber abgesehen davon gab es keine dramatischen Ereignisse, wie in den Jahren zuvor.

Auf einmal überkam Ginny ein seltsames Gefühl. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie beobachtet werden. Sie sah von ihrem Teller auf und ließ ihren Blick durch die Große Halle wandern, um dem auf die Spur zu gehen. Zuerst sah sie am Gryffindortisch hinab, suchte dann an den Tischen der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Beinahe hätte Ginny dieses merkwürdige Gefühl einfach abgetan, doch dann entdeckte sie ihren Beobachter – am Slytherintisch.

Für einen Moment verschlug es Ginny die Sprache und sie war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob sie richtig sah, da sich der Slytherintisch am anderen Ende der Halle befand und sie es von dieser Entfernung schlecht einschätzen konnte. Aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Draco Malfoy sah sie an. Es war kein flüchtiger Blick, so wie er einem mal begegnete, wenn man sich inmitten von vielen Menschen befand und ab und zu mal den Blick von jemandem streifte. Malfoy sah sie geradewegs an, quer durch die Halle und an allen anderen vorbei. Er sah nicht einmal weg, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und konnte sich dies nicht erklären, vielleicht sah er ja auch nicht zu ihr, sondern zu ihrem Bruder, der direkt neben ihr saß, oder – was viel wahrscheinlicher war – zu Harry. Allerdings war sein Blick nicht feindselig oder höhnisch, so wie er immer guckte, wenn er Harry begegnete und dies wie so oft im Streit endete. Ginny bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl und beschloss einfach weiterzuessen, bevor ihr Pfannkuchen noch kalt wurde. Sie rutsche auf ihrem Platz ein Stückchen zur Seite, sodass ihr Neville, der ihr gegenüber saß, die Sicht auf den Slytherin versperrte.

Problem gelöst.

* * *

Damit hatte sie sich allerdings geirrt. Ginny hatte das kleine Ereignis kaum zur Kenntnis genommen und beinahe schon wieder vergessen, doch die anderen Male, die ihr Draco Malfoy auffiel, konnten langsam kein Zufall mehr sein.

Viel zu oft schien er ihr nun über den Weg zu laufen und auch beim Essen in der Großen Halle erwischte sie ihn oft dabei, wie er sie beobachtete, beinahe schon anstarrte. Auch wenn Ginny zu Anfang beschlossen hatte, dies zu ignorieren, riss ihr allmählich der Geduldsfaden. Und der Auslöser dafür war, dass er sie jetzt auch noch beim Quidditch beobachtete. Er versuchte es unauffällig zu machen, kam erst, wenn die Spieler in der Luft waren und ging, bevor sie das Training beendeten und sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen machten. Ginny hatte ihn während des Fliegens aber sehr wohl gesehen, wie er auf der Tribüne gestanden hatte. Die ersten zwei Male war er noch gemeinsam mit Vaisey gekommen, einem der Jäger der Mannschaft von Slytherin, aber heute war er schon zum dritten Mal da. Und zwar allein.

„Der will bestimmt unsere Strategie ausspionieren!", hatte Ron gemeint, als Ginny ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Gemeinsam schwebten sie mit den Besen in der Luft und starrten auf den winzigen Punkt auf den Tribünen, der Draco Malfoy war, während Harry gerade Anweisungen gab, denen sie aber gar nicht zuhörten.

„Wieso sollte er?", fragte Ginny. „Gegen Slytherin haben wir schon gespielt. Und gewonnen, nebenbei bemerkt."

„Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte Ron und richtete seinen Blick demonstrativ auf ihren Kapitän, als Zeichen, dass er jetzt ihm zuhörte und nicht mehr seiner Schwester. Ginny musterte Ron und runzelte die Stirn. Das war alles? Ihn _ignorieren_? Keine sonstigen Schimpfwörter? Damit warf Ron eigentlich nur so um sich, wenn es um Malfoy ging.

Wenn der Slytherin dachte, er könnte Ginny mit seiner Anwesenheit verunsichern oder gar ablenken, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Ginny flog so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sehr bald zogen dunkle Wolken auf und Harry erklärte das Training für beendet, bevor es beginnen würde zu regnen. Die sieben Spieler landeten auf dem Boden und gingen gemeinsam vom Feld. An sich versuchte Ginny ja, Malfoy zu ignorieren, aber sie konnte nicht anders als nachzusehen, ob er noch da war. Sie rechnete kaum damit, da er eigentlich immer schon wieder fort war, bevor sie ihr Training beendeten, aber diesmal stellte sie überrascht fest, dass er noch da saß.

Ginny beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und samt Besen ging sie zu den Tribünen und stieg die Treppen empor. Allmählich ging er ihr auf die Nerven. Ein eigener Stalker war zwar irgendwie schmeichelhaft, aber irgendwann wurde es lästig. Ginny wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.

„Genießt du die frische Luft, Malfoy?"

Er saß in der obersten Loge der Slytherin-Tribüne und trug seinen schwarzen Umhang, unter dem seine Schuluniform zu erkennen war. Nachdem sie ihn angesprochen und somit auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, sah er zu ihr.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, ohne jedes Anzeichen von Überraschung oder sonstigen Gefühlen. Sein Ausdruck war beinahe gleichgültig.

„Die Frage lautet wohl eher, was machst _du_ hier?", erwiderte Ginny verärgert und zeigte drohend mit ihrem alten Sauberwisch auf ihn. „Spionierst du mir nach?"

Sein Blick lag auf ihrem Besen, der ihn keineswegs einschüchterte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Sag du es mir!"

Seine grauen Augen fixierten sie. Sein Blick war so intensiv, als wollte er direkt in sie hineinsehen. Er schien irgendetwas in ihren Augen zu suchen. „Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht."

„Woran?", fragte sie verwirrt, ob seiner zusammenhanglosen Aussage. Woran sollte sie sich denn erinnern? Nachdem er ihr nicht antwortete fragte sie erneut: „Also, was machst du hier?"

Malfoy musterte sie eine Weile, blickte dann wieder auf das Quidditchfeld. Irgendwie sah er traurig aus. „Es ist nicht verboten, hier zu sitzen."

Da hatte er Recht, aber Ginny würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als einem Slytherin zuzustimmen.

Die ersten Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel, aber er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und ins Schloss zu gehen. Ginny ließ ihren Besen sinken, wandte den Blick aber nicht von ihm ab. Ihr war des Öfteren schon dieser niedergeschlagene Blick aufgefallen. So hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und irgendwie verspürte sie Mitgefühl und das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Vermutlich hatte er irgendetwas angestellt und schaute deswegen wie ein begossener Pudel. Das ging sie ja auch überhaupt nichts an.

„Von mir aus kannst du hier so oft herumlungern, wie du willst. Aber hör gefälligst auf mich andauend so anzustarren. Das ist unheimlich."

„Ich _starre_ nicht", bemerkte er, aber selbst er schien zu bemerken, dass es nicht überzeugend klang.

„Keine Ahnung, was du ausheckst, aber wenn ich dich noch einmal bei unserem Training erwische, werde ich dich als Quaffel-Ersatz missbrauchen."

Jetzt stand Malfoy schwungvoll auf und funkelte zornig von oben auf sie herab. Ja, das war der Ausdruck, den sie von ihm kannte. Mit gerecktem Kinn hielt Ginny seinem Blick stand. Aus den Wolken strömten nun dicke Regentropfen, die sie innerhalb von Sekunden durchnässten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen, was du sagst!", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und finsterem Blick. Ginny war heilfroh, dass sie ihren Besen bei sich hatte, mit dem sie sich im Notfall verteidigen konnte.

Er ging an ihr vorbei, nicht ohne sie noch einmal kräftig anzurempeln und bevor er die Treppe erreicht hatte, sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du solltest dich von mir fernhalten."

Völlig perplex klappte Ginny der Mund auf. „_Du_ verfolgst doch _mich_, du Blödmann!", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er war schon außer Sicht und das laute Prasseln hatte ihre Stimme wahrscheinlich eh übertönt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Typ war ihr ein Rätsel und alles was er sagte oder tat, war ein einziges Geheimnis. Ob sie dieses überhaupt lüften wollte, wusste sie nicht.

Als der Regen immer stärker wurde, stieg auch sie die Treppen hinunter und lief zu den Kabinen.

„Wo warst du denn so lange?" Ron war als Einziger noch in der Umkleidekabine, alle anderen waren bereits zum Schloss aufgebrochen. „Ich habe extra auf dich gewartet. Toll, jetzt regnet es."

Verärgert murmelte Ginny vor sich hin. Das war alles nur Malfoys Schuld. Wenn sie sich beeilt hätte und nicht den langen Weg die Tribünen hinauf gegangen wäre, hätte sie jetzt schon im trockenen und warmen Schloss sein können. Dämlicher Malfoy!

Rasch packte Ginny ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche. Umziehen würde sie sich im Schloss, denn jetzt würde es wenig bringen, da sie sowieso wieder nass werden würde. Über die Tasche legte sie einen Zauber, damit sie nicht nass wurde und machte sich gemeinsam mit Ron, der sich – im Gegensatz zu ihr – bereits umgezogen hatte, auf den Weg. Fluchend lief er mit ihr durch den Regen und hatte sich die Kapuze seines Schulumhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch der Regen war stark und zusätzlich wehte noch ein mächtiger Wind, der ihm das Wasser geradezu ins Gesicht klatschte.

In solchen Situationen kam einem der Weg zum Schulgebäude unnatürlich lang vor, doch schon bald hatten sie es erreicht und schritten klitschnass und durchgefroren durch das Eingangsportal.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Dean Thomas, der sie breit lächelnd von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Hey, Ginny. Kann ich dich mal für einen kurzen Moment sprechen?"

Ginny täte in diesem Moment eigentlich nichts lieber, als in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich trockene Kleidung anzuziehen, da sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt war und am ganzen Leib zitterte, aber wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment sein sollte, würde sie nicht ‚nein' sagen.

Ron ging währenddessen einfach weiter und Ginny bemerkte das dicke Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hatte. Anscheinend wollte er die beiden wohl allein lassen.

„Regnet es?", fragte Dean und Ginny nickte nur, denn auf so eine blöde Frage konnte sie nicht anders antworten.

„Wolltest du nur übers Wetter reden, oder...?", fragte Ginny und machte mit der Hand eine Geste, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Nein, ich wollte dich etwas fragen", erklärte er, während Ginnys nasse Garderobe den gesamten Flur voll tropfte und ihre Stiefel eine matschige Schlammpfütze hinterließen. „Hast du schon eine Verabredung für Samstag?", fragte er mit einem schüchternen, aber sehr charmanten Lächeln.

Ah, das Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand ja an. Und Dean wollte da also mit ihr hingehen.

Wieso eigentlich nicht?

* * *

„Was ich nach meinem Abschluss mache, steht noch gar nicht fest. Erst einmal werde ich die Prüfungen abwarten, aber da habe ich eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl. Meine Noten sind ganz gut, weißt du, ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie Hermine, aber ich bin ganz zufrieden. Vielleicht ist ja ein Job im Ministerium für mich drin oder ich verbringe ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner Familie. Ich habe meine Brüder und Schwestern ja so selten gesehen – nur in den Ferien – und ich habe sie sehr vermisst. Eine Familienreise wäre keine schlechte Idee. Ich würde so gerne die Welt erkunden."

Seit dem sie nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen waren, hatte Dean erzählt, wie ein Wasserfall. Jetzt saßen sie in den Drei Besen und Ginny nickte ab und zu mal, während Dean ihr seine Lebensgeschichte schilderte. Sie kannte Dean schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, er war zwar ein guter Redner, aber so schlimm wie heute war es noch nie gewesen. Womöglich war er einfach nur aufgeregt und sah in dieser Verabredung mehr als nur ein Treffen unter Freunden, so wie Ginny es eigentlich angenommen hatte.

Als ihr diese Theorie gekommen war, hatte sie sich ihr erstes Butterbier bestellt. Nun war sie bei ihrem dritten. Gerade nippte sie daran, als Dean sie etwas fragte, was sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte, sodass sie sich verschluckte.

„Wie bitte?", krächzte sie.

„Ich fragte, ob du schon weißt, was du nach der Schule machen möchtest."

Kurz überlegte Ginny. „Nun, ich -"

„Ich wette, du wirst irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches machen, denn du bist ja auch außergewöhnlich. So ein lahmer Job im Ministerium ist nichts für dich."

„Eigentlich -"

„Oh entschuldige, dein Vater arbeitet ja im Ministerium, gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, nicht wahr? Das ist bestimmt ganz interessant!"

„Jah..."

Und dann begann Dean von seinem Leben zu erzählen, bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war und wie das Leben als Muggel für ihn verlaufen war. Ginny lehnte sich seufzend zurück und fragte sich, ob Dean Thomas wohl einen Quasselzauber abbekommen hatte. Er war ja ganz nett, aber Ginny würde noch viel mehr Butterbier brauchen, um das den restlichen Tag zu ertragen.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie den Blick durch das Wirtshaus schweifen, auf der Suche nach Madam Rosmerta, um sich Nachschub zu bestellen, als sie sah, wie eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen die Drei Besen betrat. Schon allein aus Gewohnheit verfinsterte sich ihr Blick, als sie feststellte, dass es Slytherins waren. Vier, um genau zu sein und einer von ihnen war Draco Malfoy.

Als er Ginny bemerkte, blieb er stehen und Ginny sah, wie er zu den anderen etwas sagte und mit den Händen gestikulierte. Verwundert hob sie eine Augenbraue und wunderte sich über sein Verhalten. So schien es auch den anderen Slytherins zu ergehen. Theodore Nott schüttelte kräftig den Kopf. Wenn doch nur alle Gäste still sein könnten, dann würde Ginny verstehen können, worüber sie redeten. Neugierig geworden beobachtete sie, wie Nott zu einem freien Tisch ging und Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ihm folgten. Nun saßen sie an einem Vierertisch in der hintersten Ecke des Wirtshauses und Ginny war beinahe enttäuscht, dass es keinen freien Platz mehr in der Nähe ihres Tisches gegeben hatte.

Was Dean neben ihr erzählte, bekam Ginny nicht mehr mit. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ganz allein um Malfoy. Wieso hatte er so komisch reagiert, als er sie gesehen hatte? Hatte er möglicherweise den anderen vorgeschlagen das Lokal zu verlassen? Wegen ihr?

Seit der Begegnung am Quidditchfeld vor vier Tagen hatte sie Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen, weder auf den Ländereien oder im Schulgebäude, noch in der Großen Halle bei den Mahlzeiten. So auffällig, wie es gewesen war, dass er ihr zuerst ständig über den Weg gelaufen war, so fiel es ihr jetzt stark auf, dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr sah. Fast so, als würde er ihr aus dem Weg gehen.

Nach ihrem fünften Butterbier hatten Dean und Ginny die Drei Besen verlassen und einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht. Die frische Luft bekam Ginny gut. Als sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie ein wenig geschwankt und wollte sich nun einen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Mittlerweile war Dean auch interessanter geworden und alles, was er sagte, wirkte auf Ginny äußerst komisch, sodass sie bei jedem seiner Sätze kichern musste. Dies schien Dean zu gefallen, denn er versuchte sich an einigen Witzen und strahlte regelrecht, wenn er Ginny damit zum Lachen brachte.

Nach einem Besuch im Honigtopf ließ die Wirkung des Butterbieres allmählich nach. Die beiden hatten sich schon in Richtung Schulgelände aufgemacht, als Dean plötzlich stehen blieb. Als Ginny seinem Blick folgte und erkannte, vor welchem Laden sie da gerade standen, stockte ihr der Atem.

„Wie wäre es zum Abschluss des heutigen Tages mit einem Eis bei Madam Puddifoots?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Ginny Dean an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also war das für ihn tatsächlich ein Date! Wieso sonst sollte er mit ihr zu Madam Puddifoots gehen wollen, dem Café, dessen Kundschaft ausnahmslos aus verliebten Pärchen bestand?! Ginny war noch nie in diesem Café gewesen, was nicht heißen sollte, dass sie dort niemals hingehen _wollte_. Irgendwann einmal, mit dem richtigen Jungen... Aber nicht mit Dean.

„Komm schon, ich lad dich auch ein." Dean schien nicht locker lassen zu wollen. Er hielt ihr seine Hand auffordernd hin.

Die Weasley war keineswegs auf den Mund gefallen und auch sonst sagte sie immer, was ihr gerade einfiel, aber irgendwie konnte sie es nicht über sich bringen, Dean einen Korb zu geben, nicht wenn er sie mit so einem Hundeblick anschaute.

Beinahe hätte sie seine Hand ergriffen, aber dann sah sie Malfoy am anderen Ende der Straße, wie er gerade Derwisch und Banges betrat. Und dann war es plötzlich ganz leicht.

„Tut mir leid, Dean. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich muss noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten. Geh ruhig schon mal zurück."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte Ginny davon und ließ Dean völlig perplex stehen. Wenig später betrat sie Derwisch und Banges, einen kleinen Laden mit Holzdielen. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich die Kasse sowie Regale und Tische mit magischen Geräten und Werkzeugen. Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer schauten sich dort um und besahen sich die ausgestellten Waren. Für gezieltere Fragen gab es auf der linken Seite einen Tresen. Ein großes Schild hing an der Wand mit der Aufschrift ‚Reparaturservice'.

Vor diesem Tresen stand Malfoy, der sich mit dem Besitzer des Ladens unterhielt. Er gab ihm etwas, das in einem Tuch eingewickelt war. Anscheinend wollte Malfoy etwas reparieren lassen. Der Besitzer nahm es an sich und wickelte es auf. Worum es sich handelte, konnte Ginny allerdings nicht sehen, da es hinter der Anhöhe des Tresens lag. Der kleine dickliche Mann mit langem grauen Bart wuselte davon und verschwand hinter einem der Regale, vermutlich auf der Suche nach Ersatzteilen.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Malfoy um und entdeckte dadurch Ginny.

Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung, aber anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, drehte er sich einfach wieder um... und ignorierte sie. Aber Ginny ließ sich nicht beirren und stellte sich einfach zu ihm neben den Tresen.

„Wer verfolgt jetzt wen?", fragte er ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Jah, ich geb's zu. Ich bin dir gefolgt." Obwohl sie nicht einmal den Anlass dafür kannte.

Malfoy sah sie erstaunt an. „Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung", gestand Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern. Als sie ihn gesehen hatte, war sie ihm aus einem Impuls heraus gefolgt.

Malfoy sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an und runzelte die Stirn.

„War dein Date so langweilig, dass du lieber irgendwelchen Leuten hinterherläufst?"

„Das war kein Date!" Ginny wollte das aus einem unerfindlichen Grund unbedingt klarstellen. Obwohl es ihn ja eigentlich gar nichts anging.

„Aha", sagte er und könnte dabei nicht desinteressierter klingen. Ungeduldig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf den Tresen und sah sich im Laden um. „Wo bleibt der Alte nur?"

Ginny nutzte diesen Moment um den Slytherin zu mustern. Er war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet. Die oberen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet. Am Ringfinger der rechten Hand trug er einen silbernen Ring, mit dem Symbol einer Schlange, so wie alle Slytherins. Das kurze blonde Haar war streng gescheitelt und die langen Wimpern konnte sie selbst aus dieser Distanz erkennen.

Er sah gut aus.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, Malfoy zu folgen, aber sie bereute es nicht. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Nähe.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Ginny, als plauderte sie mit einem alten Bekannten.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

In diesem Moment kam der Ladenbesitzer zurück, mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Anscheinend hatte er den Gegenstand, den Malfoy ihm gebracht hatte, reparieren können. Bevor Ginny sehen konnte, was es war, hatte er es schon in eine Papiertüre gesteckt und hielt sie seinem Kunden strahlend entgegen.

„Bitte sehr, Mister Malfoy. Wir hatten die entsprechenden Ersatzteile noch auf Lager. Es müsste nun wieder einwandfrei funktionieren."

„Danke, Mister Banges."

Mister Banges nickte freundlich und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Ginny. Neugierig sah er zu Malfoy, doch bevor der alte Mann die Frage stellen konnte, die ihm brennend auf der Zunge lag, legte Malfoy drei Galleonen auf den Tresen und verabschiedete sich. „Das müsste reichen. Schönen Tag noch, Mister Banges."

Schnurstracks durchquerte Malfoy den Laden und war schon fast aus der Tür hinausgetreten, als Ginny sich ebenfalls höflich verabschiedete und ihm hinterherlief, um ihn einzuholen.

„Gehst du zurück zum Schloss?", fragte Ginny, als sie dem langen Pfad, der zum Schulgelände führte, näher kamen.

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich begleite?"

Malfoy warf ihr einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, sagte dann aber nur. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Mehrere Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Der Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts betrug in etwa zwanzig Minuten. Mittlerweile fragte sich Ginny, in welche Situation sie da geraten war. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich danach gesehnt, zu ihm zu gehen. Zuerst, als sie ihn auf der Straße gesehen hatte und dann nachdem er den Laden verlassen hatte. Gemeinsam den Weg zurückzugehen, war auch ganz angenehm, obwohl er ziemlich schweigsam war. Aber im Gegensatz zu Dean, war es eine angenehme Abwechslung.

Irgendwie kam ihr der Slytherin verändert vor. Er schien viel stiller zu sein, als vorher. Des Öfteren sah sie ihn auch alleine im Schloss herumirren, ohne die Slytherins, die ihn sonst immer begleiteten. Und dann war da noch dieser traurige Blick, den sie so oft in seinen Augen sah.

Ihr fiel wieder ein, was er auf der Tribüne zu ihr gesagt hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie oft daran gedacht, aber hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was er damit gemeint hatte.

„Sag mal..." Ginny räusperte sich verlegen. „Du meintest, dass ich mich an etwas nicht erinnere. Was hast du damit gemeint?"

Draco warf ihr über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu. „Hm?"

„Vor ein paar Tagen. Auf der Tribüne."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Na so was, der stellte sich dumm!

„Ah, wir sind gleich da", sagte er und zeigte auf das Schloss, das langsam hinter den Hügeln sichtbar wurde.

„Lenk nicht ab!" Malfoy verhielt sich eindeutig verdächtig. „Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Du sagtest es an dem Tag, als du bei unserem Quidditchtraining zugesehen hast."

„Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ihr richtig schlecht geflogen seid."

„Tze, als ob ihr besser wärt", ging Ginny sofort auf seine Provokation ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gegen Ravenclaw habt ihr keine Chance."

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

„Du bist gut geflogen", sagte Malfoy dann plötzlich und erntete von Ginny einen fragenden Blick. „Am Dienstag beim Training", erklärte er. Ginny bekam große Augen. War das ein Lob? Von Malfoy? „Du hast viele Tore gemacht. Nicht ein Quaffel ging daneben."

Malfoy lächelte und ließ Ginnys Herz höher schlagen. Das Eigenartige war nicht, dass sie wusste, dass sein Lob ehrlich gemeint war, sondern dass es sie freute, dies von ihm zu hören.

„Da können sich deine Jäger noch etwas von abschauen", sagte sie zu dem Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft und zwinkerte. „Ich möchte noch viel besser werden. Wer weiß, mit ein bisschen mehr Training wird vielleicht irgendwann mal ein Verein auf mich aufmerksam." Ginny erzählte das, was sie Dean vorhin in den Drei Besen hatte erzählen wollen, als er danach gefragt hatte, was sie nach dem Schulabschluss machen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Gryffindor hörte Draco ihr interessiert zu. „Ich möchte nach meinen Abschluss auch weiterhin Quidditch spielen, professionell, meine ich und zwar bei den -"

„Holyhead Harpies", beendete Malfoy den Satz schmunzelnd.

Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Malfoy hatte genau das ausgesprochen, woran sie gedacht hatte. Die Holyhead Harpies waren Ginnys Lieblingsmannschaft und für sie würde ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen, wenn sie eines Tages Mitglied in dieser Mannschaft werden könnte. „Woher weißt du das?"

Sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. „Geraten", antwortete er schnell, aber Ginny fand, dass das kein Zufall sein konnte. Es war unheimlich. Niemandem sonst hatte sie bisher davon erzählt. Und sie kannten sich schließlich nicht, woher sonst sollte er es wissen? Es gab also nur eine Erklärung...

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

Zuerst sah er sie verdutzt an, dann konnte Malfoy sich nicht mehr halten und begann zu lachen. „Du hast eindeutig zu viel Butterbier getrunken."

Er sah faszinierend aus, wenn er lachte und es steckte an, auch Ginny lächelte jetzt. „Ja, aber nur weil Dean so viel geredet und mich gelangweilt hat."

„Na na", tadelte er, „so spricht man aber nicht über seinen Freund.

„Dean ist nicht mein Freund." Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sind nur Freunde." So war das jedenfalls in ihren Augen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Schloss wieder erreicht. Sie konnten den Hausmeister sehen, der mit einer langen Liste vor dem Eingang stand, die zurückkehrenden Schüler auf dieser abhakte und auf verbotene Gegenstände untersuchte. Filch bedachte Ginny und Draco mit seinem misstrauischsten Blick. Schließlich hatte er eine Gryffindor und einen Slytherin vor sich. Das konnte ja nichts Gutes bedeuten und so kontrollierte er sie gleich dreimal.

Alles, was Malfoy außer seinem Zauberstab bei sich hatte, war der Gegenstand, den er bei Derwisch und Banges reparieren lassen hatte und der sich als Lunaskop herausstellte, welches die Schüler für ihren Astronomie-Unterricht benötigten. Nachdem der Hausmeister nichts finden konnte, das gegen die Regeln verstieß, ließ er sie grimmig passieren und wartete auf die nächsten Schüler, bei denen er womöglich endlich einen Grund finden würde, um sie bestrafen zu können.

„Und hast du... _jemanden_?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig und versuchte es möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen, während sie das Schulgelände passierten. Immerhin war es etwas Privates, wonach sie fragte. Etwas, dass sie merkwürdigerweise brennend interessierte.

„Nein", antwortete Malfoy und da war er schon wieder, dieser traurige Blick. „Nicht mehr."

* * *

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende vergangen und seitdem hatte sich viel verändert. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass Malfoys Aufdringlichkeiten, als welche sie es damals empfunden hatte, sie zuerst genervt hatten – jetzt sehnte sie sich beinahe danach. Andauernd hielt Ginny nach ihm Ausschau und wenn einmal ein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht das Gesicht des Blonden entdecken konnte, fehlte ihr irgendetwas. Es kam ihr vor, als würde der Slytherin auch weiterhin versuchen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Einige Male hatte sie bemerkt, wie er die Richtung wechselte, wenn er sie auf dem Flur oder auf den Ländereien bemerkte. Dabei war der Tag in Hogsmeade doch gut verlaufen. Oder nicht?

Den Heimweg hatten sie gemeinsam bestritten, ohne sich zu streiten, was unmöglich schien, wenn man bedachte, dass es Draco Malfoy war, von dem sie sprach. Sie hatte es sogar genossen und sie meinte, dass es auch ihm nicht unangenehm gewesen sein konnte. Dennoch schien es bei einer einmaligen Sache zu bleiben.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle stierte sie zu Malfoy und auch er kreuzte gelegentlich ihren Blick, senkte ihn aber meist wieder nach einem flüchtigen Moment. Ginny konnte andererseits nicht so einfach wegsehen. Dieser Junge hatte sie völlig in seinen Bann gezogen.

Nächtelang hatte sie sich den Kopf über seine Worte zerbrochen. Der Slytherin erschien ihr so geheimnisvoll, wie nie zuvor. Da waren all die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte: Sie würde sich an etwas nicht mehr erinnern. Aber was war es? Was? Was gab es, was sie vergessen hatte? Ginny hatte noch nie zuvor etwas mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt. Es gab nicht viel, das sie von ihm wusste. Eigentlich gar nichts.

Aber er schien sie dafür umso besser zu kennen. Woher sonst hätte er das mit den Holyhead Harpies wissen können? Ein Zufall? Ginny glaubte nicht daran.

Darüber hinaus verwunderte es sie, wie er sich verhielt. Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie kennen gelernt hatte. In ihrer Gegenwart benahm er sich so anders, so... beinahe _nett_. Er beleidigte sie nicht – wenn man von dem einen Mal absah, wo Ginny ihn allerdings provoziert hatte – und er sah sie nicht einmal mehr feindselig an. Nein, sein Blick war meist distanziert. Manchmal sogar traurig. Aber was hatte Ginny getan, das sie ihn so traurig machte?

An dem Tag in Hogsmeade hatte er sogar gelacht und Ginny würde ihn am liebsten öfters so sehen. In diesem Moment kam es ihr so vor, als wäre ihr alles vertraut – seine Stimme, sein Lachen, seine Nähe...

Sie grübelte darüber, wer das Mädchen sein mochte, von dem er gesprochen hatte. „_Nicht mehr_", hatte seine Antwort gelautet, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er denn eine Freundin hatte. Also musste es zuvor jemanden gegeben haben. Ginny fragte sich, um wen es sich dabei handelte und was geschehen sein mochte, denn seine Aussage hatte den Eindruck geweckt, als würde er es bedauern, dass es vorbei war. Ginny kam nicht umhin sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein mochte, mit Draco Malfoy zusammen zu sein. Wie er wohl so war, als fester Freund? In ihren Gedanken formte sich ein Bild von ihr an seiner Seite...

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Irre ich mich oder starrst du Malfoy an?"

Es war Ron, der sich zu ihr herüber gebeugt und mit gesenkter Stimme gesprochen hatte. Ginny fühlte sich ertappt und schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. „Nein."

Ron warf einen giftigen Blick zum Slytherintisch. „Das gefällt mir nicht", äußerte er und ignorierte ihre Antwort. „Halt dich fern von ihm."

Er warf ihr noch einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass das Wort des großen Bruders Gesetz war und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstücksmüsli.

„_Halt dich fern von ihm_."

Dieser Satz kam ihr bekannt vor...

„_Du solltest dich von mir fernhalten_", hatte Malfoy gesagt, nachdem er sie auf den Tribünen im Regen stehen gelassen hatte.

Was ging hier vor?

Von dem ganzen Grübeln bekam Ginny Kopfschmerzen. Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich und jeder in ihrer Gegenwart verhielt sich seltsam. Zuerst Malfoy, dann Ron, sogar Dean und selbst sie benahm sich merkwürdig. Immerhin fing sie an sich für Malfoy zu interessieren. War das nicht absurd?

Erneut begegneten sich ihre Blicke und Ginny spürte erneut diese Sehnsucht. Und sie glaubte, dass es ihm ebenfalls so ging. Wieso sonst sollte er nach den Ferien ihre Nähe gesucht und sie beim Training beobachtet haben? Oder interpretierte sie da nur zu viel hinein?

Als Malfoy vom Tisch aufstand und die Halle verlassen wollte, zögerte sie nicht lange. Sie sprang auf und lief aus der Halle, die Rufe von Ron ignorierend. Suchend sah sie sich um und erkannte dann Malfoy bei den Treppen, die zu den Kerkern hinabführten. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es bald Zeit für den Unterricht wäre, doch ein paar Minuten würden ihr noch bleiben. Also lief sie zu den Treppen und übersprang dann immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Malfoy hatte ihre Schritte gehört und drehte sich nach ihr um. Als er sie erkannte, sah er sie erstaunt an.

„Ich will kurz mit dir reden", keuchte Ginny außer Atem, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Du blamierst dich, Weasley! Wenn das einer sieht!" Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit in eine nahegelegene Besenkammer. Dieser kleine dunkle Raum war so eng, dass sie nah beieinander stehen mussten. Malfoy ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, damit ein wenig Licht die Kammer erhellte.

„Kannst du mir verraten, wieso du mir wie eine Verrückte hinterherläufst?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht! Ich weiß es nicht!" Entnervt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ihre Gefühle verwirrten sie und machten sie fast verrückt. „Wieso benimmst du dich so komisch?"

Draco schmunzelte. „Entschuldige, aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich wie ein Verrückter aufführt."

„Du beobachtest mich, guckst mir beim Training zu, du bist nett zu mir. Das ist genauso verrückt! Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wieso du das tust?"

Er schwieg, wich ihrem bohrenden Blick aus.

„Ich bilde mir das doch nicht ein. Ich sehe doch, wie du mich ansiehst." Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, zwang ihn sanft, sie anzusehen.

„Wieso wusstest du von den Holyhead Harpies?", flüsterte sie.

„Weil du es mir gesagt hast."

Ginny ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht."

Er seufzte resignierend. Ginny glaubte nicht, dass er log, aber es konnte einfach nicht stimmen, was er sagte. Sie hatte ihm nie davon erzählt. Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig, sie wollte etwas anderes von ihm wissen, etwas viel Entscheidenderes.

„Magst du mich?"

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden wortlos an. „Tze, das ist doch absurd!"

„Ich habe kein ‚nein' gehört."

Malfoy machte den Mund auf... und wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

Trotz des schummrigen Lichtes konnte sie seinen zerrissen Blick erkennen. In seinen Augen sah sie die stumme Bestätigung und ihr Herz klopfte, immer schneller, gegen ihren Brustkorb.

Malfoy nahm ihre Hände. „Hör zu, ich weiß das ist alles meine Schuld. Aber wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen." Aufgebracht schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Was sagte er denn da? Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm fernhalten. Wie konnte er das verlangen?

„Ich möchte dich aber wiedersehen", hauchte sie und hielt seine Hände fester umschlossen, als hätte sie Angst, er könnte im nächsten Moment davonlaufen.

Malfoy lächelte traurig. „Das geht nicht, Ginny."

_Ginny_.

Vorhin hatte er sie ‚Weasley' genannt und jetzt hatte er ihren Vornamen gesagt und es klang einfach unbeschreiblich. Lieblich, als hätte er es schon oft gesagt und sie es schon unzählige Male gehört.

Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen hinab zu seinen Lippen...

Ihre Gefühle überwältigten sie. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, jede Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich nach ihm. Ginny lehnte sich vor und schloss die Augen...

Doch bevor sie seine Lippen erreichte, hielt er sie sanft fest. Seine Hände lagen an ihren Wangen und hielten sie zurück, nur wenigen Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

„Tu das nicht", flüsterte er. Es kostete Ginny all ihre Überwindungskraft um seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Wieso wollte er sie nicht küssen? Sie hatte gedacht, er hätte es auch gewollt.

„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht." Malfoy ließ sie los, verließ die Besenkammer und ließ Ginny allein und deprimiert zurück.

* * *

Niedergeschlagen saß Ginny in der Bibliothek. Seit drei Wochen hatte sie Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen und das war ihr nur Recht so. Es war ihr peinlich, was in der Besenkammer geschehen war – oder besser gesagt, was _nicht_ geschehen war – und nun war sie diejenige, die dem Slytherin aus dem Weg ging. Oder vielleicht gingen sie sich auch gegenseitig aus dem Weg, wer wusste das schon?

Sie hätte ihn fast geküsst und sie war sich sicher gewesen, er hätte es ebenso gewollt, wie sie, doch er hatte sie daran gehindert. Ginny versank beinahe vor Scham im Boden und verkroch sich an ihrem Tisch hinter einem Stapel von Büchern. Sie hatte sich blamiert und wahrscheinlich brauchte sie einen Gedächtniszauber, um diese Peinlichkeit aus seinen Erinnerungen zu löschen.

„Was für ein Schlamassel", nuschelte Ginny betrübt vor sich hin. Wenigstens würden die Schulferien demnächst beginnen. Da konnte sie ihm dann aus dem Weg gehen und wenn Malfoy in drei Wochen seinen Abschluss machte, dann würden sie sich womöglich nie wieder sehen. Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich Ginnys Herz schmerzhaft zusammen.

Deprimiert lungerte sie in der Bibliothek herum, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Sie stellte die Bücher in die Regale zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Treppen, die sie ins Erdgeschoss führen sollten. Ginny bog gerade im Flur um die Ecke, als sie Ron in einem Klassenzimmer verschwinden sah. Verwundert fragte sie sich, was ihr Bruder da trieb und was er im ehemaligen Klassenzimmer von Zaubertränke zu suchen hatte, in dem unterrichtet wurde, bevor Professor Snape den Job als Zaubertränkelehrer ergattert und den Unterricht in die Kerker verlagert hatte. Neugierig schlich sich Ginny an. Vielleicht war Ron ja mit einem Mädchen da drin? Das würde sicherlich interessant werden...

Sie musste nicht einmal angestrengt lauschen, denn Ron brüllte so laut, dass sie es ohne große Schwierigkeiten verstehen konnte.

„Hab ich mich nicht deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Also, wenn er da wirklich mit einem Mädchen drin war, müsste sie mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. So sprach man doch nicht mit einer Dame! Als Ginny allerdings durchs Schlüsselloch spähte, erkannte sie, dass es gar kein Mädchen war. Es verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache, als sie sah, wen ihr Bruder da anschrie.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fernhalten sollst!"

„Ich habe es versucht, ich kann es nicht!", entgegnete Malfoy nicht minder erzürnt. „Es ist ja rührend, dass du dich um deine Schwester sorgst, aber halt dich aus _meinen_ Angelegenheiten raus!"

„Dann reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Das Schuljahr ist fast vorbei. Und wenn ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe, dann..."

Was Ron dann mit Malfoy machen würde, bekam Ginny nicht mehr mit. Das Blut rauschte so laut in ihren Ohren, dass es alles andere übertönte. Ihre Atmung ging flach und schnell. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wovon redeten die da?

Ron schien darüber Bescheid zu wissen, dass sie und Malfoy sich getroffen hatten und er wollte, dass er sich von ihr distanzierte. Aber woher konnte er das wissen? Hatte er sie etwa in Hogsmeade gesehen?

Bevor einer von den beiden aus der Tür kommen konnte, machte Ginny sich aus dem Staub, damit sie nicht beim Lauschen ertappt wurde. Eines stand fest: Ihr Bruder würde nicht einfach so davonkommen! Er hatte ihr einiges zu erklären und sie würde ihn definitiv zur Rede stellen.

Und das tat sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit.

Ginny saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, in einem Sessel mit Blick auf den Eingang und wartete auf Ron. Sobald er durch das Portraitloch geklettert kam, rief sie ihn zu sich.

„Wir müssen reden!", sagte Ginny finster und musste augenblicklich an das Sprichwort ihres Vaters denken. _„Wenn eine Frau sagt, ‚Wir müssen reden', dann meint sie meistens damit: ‚Ich will mich über etwas beschweren'!" _Und beschweren würde sie sich auf jeden Fall!

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und völlig unschuldig und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den Ginny ihm freigehalten hatte.

„Vielleicht erklärst du mir mal, was du vorhin mit Malfoy besprochen hast?"

Rons Augen wuchsen auf die Größe von Galleonen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Lüg doch nicht!", fuhr Ginny ihn an. „Ich habe alles gehört! Ihr habt über mich geredet!"

Ron wurde zuerst kreidebleich, dann zog die Zornesröte in sein Gesicht und sein Mund war nur noch eine dünne Linie. „Ginny, es ist nur zu deinem Besten!", platzte es dann aus ihm heraus und Ginny erkannte ein wenig von der Schärfe, die er vorhin schon bei Malfoy an den Tag gelegt hatte. Wieso nur führte er sich so auf? Es war doch gar nichts passiert!

„Aber ich versteh nicht, was hier los ist! Wieso soll Malfoy sich von mir fernhalten? Wir haben doch nichts miteinander zu tun!" Das letzte war zwar gelogen, aber davon konnte Ron ja eigentlich nichts wissen. „Du übertreibst total!"

„Er tut dir nicht gut! Malfoy ist eine miese, schleimige Made und wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, hältst du dich fern von ihm! Versuch es doch lieber mit Dean Thomas", fügte er in einem ganz anderen, viel freundlicherem und hoffnungsvollerem Ton hinzu. „Dean ist doch nett. Er sagte, euer Date in Hogsmeade wäre ganz nett gewesen."

„Das war kein _Date_!", entrüstete sich Ginny. Konnte ein Mädchen nicht einmal etwas mit einem Jungen unternehmen, ohne dass sie gleich als Paar galten? „Moment mal... hast du etwas damit zu tun, dass Dean mich gefragt hat?"

Ron sah ertappt aus. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gutes tun."

Ginny klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Ihr Bruder versuchte tatsächlich sie zu verkuppeln! Sie schnappte sich das Kissen des Sessels und pfefferte es ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Dazu hattest du kein Recht!"

„Eines Tages wirst du mir dafür danken", sagte Ron beleidigt und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Die Diskussion ist hiermit beendet."

Sprachlos schnappte Ginny nach Luft und konnte nur noch mit ansehen, wie Ron, gefolgt von den Blicken einiger umstehender Gryffindors, in Richtung der Jungen-Schlafsäle verschwand und sich dadurch aus der Misere zog.

* * *

Die Schüler waren in heller Aufregung. In nur zwei Tagen würde die Abschiedsfeier stattfinden und das diesjährige Schuljahr beenden. Die langersehnten Sommerferien waren bei allen ein Grund zur Freude. Nur Ginny saß missgelaunt am Ufer des Sees und warf Steine in ihn hinein, die mit einem dumpfen ‚Blobb' durch das Wasser glitten.

Das Leben war im Moment ziemlich kompliziert. Ron ging ihr aus dem Weg. Das Einzige, das sie von ihm sah, war sein mahnender Blick und die unausgesprochene Warnung, die darin lag.

An all dem war nur einer Schuld!

Ginny hörte Schritte im Gras und sie stöhnte genervt auf, als genau die Person, die sie jetzt am aller wenigsten sehen wollte, zu ihr kam. Dem Schicksal gefiel es wohl, sie leiden zu sehen.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Ich erledige lediglich meine Vertrauensschüler-Dienste." Malfoy tippte auf das Abzeichen, welches an seinem grauen Pullunder hing. „Snape hat dich gesehen und mich geschickt, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass gleich Ausgangssperre ist." Ginny rührte sich nicht und schmollte vor sich hin, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont unterging. Dass es schon so spät war, hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. „Kommst du oder willst du eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Snape riskieren?"

Ginny warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Malfoy und versuchte an ihm irgendetwas zu erkennen, dass einen Hinweis darauf gab, ob er etwas im Schilde führte. Er stand nur gleichgültig da und sah sie abwartend an. Sie dachte ja nicht daran, mit ihm gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust auf Nachsitzen bei Snape. Das war die Sache nicht wert. Wieso nur hatte Snape nicht jemand anderes schicken können? Musste es denn von allen Vertrauensschülern ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Ginny hatte gehofft, ihm die letzten zwei Tage bis zum Abschluss aus dem Weg gehen zu können und nie wieder an die grauenvolle Demütigung in der Besenkammer denken zu müssen. Wenn sie ihn jetzt aber so sah und in seine grauen Augen blickte, wurde ihr diese Erinnerung wieder direkt vor Augen geführt.

Schlussendlich stand sie dann doch auf und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück. Sie waren die letzten auf dem Schulgelände, alle anderen mussten schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein.

Snape stand am Eingangsportal und hatte die Arme verschränkt. „Miss Weasley", begann er mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme. „Sie bequemen sich also doch noch ins Schulgebäude zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig", stellte er – beinahe schon enttäuscht – mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest. „In fünf Minuten beginnt die Ausgangssperre. Mister Malfoy, Sie begleiten Miss Weasley zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und achten drauf, dass sie, wenn die Ausgangssperre in Kraft tritt, nicht mehr in den Fluren ist. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn Gryffindor erneut ein paar von den sowieso kaum noch vorhandenen Punkten verliert."

Ja, _kaum vorhanden_, weil die Hakennase sie den Schülern bei jeder Gelegenheit abzog...

„Aber, Sir -!", entrüstete sich Malfoy.

„Keine Widerrede!", fuhr Snape dazwischen. „Sie sind Vertrauensschüler, Mister Malfoy. Sie könnten ihre Aufgaben ruhig etwas ernster nehmen." Snape bedachte seinen Lieblingsschüler mit einem Blick, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ und rauschte dann mit wehendem Umhang davon in Richtung Kerker.

Malfoy starrte noch eine Weile seinem Hauslehrer hinterher, als erhoffte er sich, dass Snape umkehren und ihm eröffnen würde, dass alles nur ein Scherz wäre, aber dann verschwand der Professor um die nächste Ecke und die beiden waren ganz allein. Augenblicklich legte sich eine drückende Stille über sie.

„Dann mal los", befahl er gebieterisch und Ginny rollte mit den Augen. Er sprach mit ihr, als wäre sie ein dressierter Hauself.

„Ich finde den Weg auch alleine. Snape wird nicht erfahren, ob du mitgekommen bist oder nicht. Geh ruhig", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, er würde es nicht tun.

„Fein, Weasley. Entweder machen wir es auf die leichte oder auf die harte Tour. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir." Sein ernstes Gesicht und sein scharfer Ton gaben dann den letztes Anstoß, der Ginny gehorchen ließ. Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern. In seinen Augen hatte etwas aufgeblitzt und sie wollte die ‚harte Tour' lieber nicht kennen lernen. Wer weiß, was das bei einem Slytherin bedeutete.

So gingen sie stillschweigend die Treppen empor. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag im siebten Stock.

„Wieso müsst ihr Gryffindors auch in einem Turm leben?", echauffierte Malfoy, als sie im fünften Stock ankamen und Ginny war viel zu sehr mit Schmollen beschäftigt, als dass sie sich hätte wundern können, woher er das überhaupt so genau wusste. Der Aufenthaltsort der Gemeinschaftsräume war immerhin geheim.

„Vermutlich weil wir einen Turm einem widerlichen, kalten und modrigen Kerker vorziehen."

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder bist du sauer?", fragte er nachdem er sie eine Weile still gemustert hatte.

Ginny schnaubte. „Gut kombiniert!" Was hatte sie verraten? Ihr wütendes Gesicht? Ihr barscher Tonfall? Oder ihre distanzierte Haltung ihm gegenüber?

„Wieso?" fragte er aufrichtig interessiert.

„Das fragst du auch noch?" Ginny blieb stehen und sah ihn fassungslos an. Hatte er den Vorfall in der Besenkammer etwa schon verdrängt?

Malfoy hob beide Augenbrauen und nickte dann, wartete auf eine Antwort. Ginny kochte fast vor Wut. Wie konnte er da nur so blöd rumstehen und tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Vergiss es!", sagte sie, reckte das Kinn, warf ihr rotes Haar zurück und ging einfach weiter. Sie wollte ihn einfach stehen lassen und einen tollen Abgang machen, aber er kam ihr kurzerhand hinterher, ergriff ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Ist es, weil ich dich nicht geküsst habe?"

Er fragte es ganz direkt und Ginny war schier damit überfordert. Das Einzige, wozu sie in der Lage war, war zu nicken.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es nicht tun _wollte_", offenbarte er. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages war all die Wut wie weggeblasen. Ginny traute ihren Ohren kaum. Konnte er das bitte noch einmal wiederholen? „Ich dachte, du wüsstest das."

„Ähm, n-nein?", stotterte sie, ganz verlegen unter seinem warmen, intensiven Blick. So wie er sie ansah, brachte er sie völlig aus der Fassung. Erneut wanderte ihr Blick hinab zu seinen Lippen. Wenn er es gewollt hatte, wieso hatte er sie dann aufgehalten?

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht", gestand Ginny. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und überfordert mit der Situation. Malfoy machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber dann hörten sie Schritte. Sie waren zwar weit entfernt, aber sie näherten sich unüberhörbar. Malfoy reagierte sofort und zog sie mit zu dem nächsten Zimmer, damit – wer auch immer es war – sie nicht entdeckte. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem geflüsterten _Alohomora_ und im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich in einem ehemaligen Klassenzimmer. Ein Klicken des Schlosses verriet, dass er die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte.

Wenig später hörten sie ein Miauen und dann eine männliche Stimme, gedämpft hinter der schweren hölzernen Tür. „Na meine Kleine, hast du etwas Verdächtiges gehört?" Es war Filch, der zu seiner Katze sprach. Um ein Haar hätte er sie erwischt. Malfoy und Ginny warteten, bis die Schritte sich entfernten und schließlich erstarben.

„Wieso haben wir uns versteckt?", fragte Ginny und durchbrach somit die Stille. „Wir haben doch noch Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre. Außerdem bist du Vertrauensschüler. Du würdest gar keine Strafe kriegen."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass uns jemand stört. Ich wollte es dir erklären."

Malfoy lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Ginny tat es ihm gleich. „Schieß los", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang fester, als sie sich fühlte. Sie war mit ihm ganz alleine in diesem verlassenen Klassenraum und das führte dazu, dass sie ein wenig nervös wurde.

„Ich habe dich abgewiesen, weil es falsch ist dich zu küssen", zerstörte er dann all ihre Hoffnungen. „Wir sollten uns nicht näher kommen. Das mit uns beiden bringt nichts."

Für diesen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen. Was hatte sie sich erhofft? Das er ihr seine Liebe gestand? Stattdessen trat er ihr Herz mit Füßen und hüpfte noch darauf herum. Einfach so hatte er es ihr ins Gesicht gesagt und Ginny hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass es so wehtun würde.

„Ach so." Ginny fühlte sich, als würde sie in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch fallen.

„Ich denke nur realistisch."

„Mhm." Na toll jetzt war er der Realistische und sie anscheinend die Naive. Ihr war doch auch klar, dass diese Verbindung merkwürdig war. Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin? Vielleicht. Aber eine Weasley und ein Malfoy? Wohl kaum.

„Wir haben keine Zukunft." Damit sprach er genau das aus, was sie erwartet hatte. Beinahe, als hätte sie es vorrausgesehen. „In Zwei Tagen ist mein Abschluss. Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen und dann sehen wir uns nie wieder -"

„Dafür wirst du sorgen?", beendete sie seinen Satz monoton. Malfoy stoppte und sah sie aus großen Augen an. Ginny fühlte sich komisch, in ihrem Kopf wirrten die Gedanken nur so umher, irgendwie hatte sie ein Dé-jà-vu-Erlebnis... „Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", stellte sie fest, obwohl sie nicht sagen konnte, woher sie das wusste. Dieses Gespräch kam ihr so bekannt vor.

„Ja."

Ihr wurde ganz schwindelig und Ginny fasste sich an die Stirn. Wieso drehte sich auf einmal alles?

„Ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt. Nein, nichts war okay. Seit sie aus den Osterferien zurückgekehrt war, war gar nichts mehr _okay_! Nichts mehr ergab einen Sinn.

Woher kamen plötzlich diese Gefühle für ihn?

Ginny befürchtete zu Hyperventilieren. Plötzlich waren seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht, richteten ihren Kopf auf, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Seine Finger strichen ihr das Haar aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Besorgt musterte er sie. „Beruhige dich", sagte er sanft und langsam normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder. Sie spürte, wie sie sich unter seinem Blick entspannte. Er gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Ginny zog ihn am Hemdkragen zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Diesmal ließ er es geschehen und erwiderte ihren Kuss, zuerst sanft, dann immer fordernder. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und er versuchte sie noch näher an sich zu drücken, doch das war schon gar nicht mehr möglich. Ginny kostete den süßen Geschmack seiner Lippen und wollte nie wieder etwas anderes tun. Ihn zu küssen, war das Süßeste, was es auf dieser Welt gab.

Und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie diese Lippen schon einmal geküsst hatte.

Bilder tauchten auf, Bilder, die ihr bekannt vorkamen, die sie schon einmal gesehen hatte – Erinnerungen!

Die Erinnerungen schlugen auf einmal mit einer gewaltigen Wucht auf Ginny ein. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder", hauchte sie und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Draco."

Natürlich. Sie liebte ihn. Und er liebte sie. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Ginny war sogar mit ihm zusammen gewesen.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen", sagte Draco, doch auch er lächelte jetzt und verschloss erneut ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, an ihre Zeit als glückliches Paar, wie sie sich seit dem letzten Sommer heimlich getroffen hatten, an die langen Nächte, in denen sie sich stundenlang unterhalten und einander anvertraut hatten, an die unzähligen Male, bei denen sie beinahe erwischt wurden sowie an die Umarmungen, die Küsse und Liebesschwüre.

So vieles wurde Ginny wieder bewusst. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie sie ihm von den Holyhead Harpies erzählt hatte und ihrem Traum, Jägerin in dieser Mannschaft zu werden. Draco hatte daraufhin gesagt, dass er sich dann wohl Dauerkarten für die Saison besorgen müsste, um jedes ihrer Quidditchspiele live miterleben zu können. Jetzt wusste sie auch wieder, wie sie in Hogsmeade an Madam Puddifoots vorbeigegangen war und sich immer gewünscht hatte, dort einmal mit Draco hinzugehen.

Niemand wusste von ihrer Beziehung und in der Öffentlichkeit konnten sie sich nicht zeigen, denn keiner durfte von ihrer Liebe erfahren.

Nicht nur, weil sie aus unterschiedlichen Häusern waren.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie waren glücklich gewesen, doch was war dann geschehen? Irgendetwas hatte alles verändert...

Eine neue Erinnerung wurde immer deutlicher und als sie gänzlich Gestalt annahm, wurde Ginny klar, was der Grund für das Ende ihrer Beziehung gewesen war.

Ginny fuhr mit ihrer Hand an Dracos linken Arm hinab, zog seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößte somit das Dunkle Mal auf der blassen Haut der Innenseite seines Unterarmes.

Mit einer Mischung aus Hass, Missachtung und Trauer starrte sie auf die schwarze Tätowierung.

Dieses Symbol weckte weitere Erinnerungen...

Ginny sah es wieder genau vor sich, wie Draco es ihr eines Tages gezeigt und sich ihr anvertraut hatte. „_Ich wollte ehrlich mit dir sein_", hatte er daraufhin gesagt. „_Ich wollte, dass du es weißt."_ Aber Ginny hatte damit nicht umgehen können und sie hatte sich gewünscht, sie hätte es niemals erfahren.

Wie konnte sie denn auch mit einem Todesser zusammen sein?

Anschließend hatte sie sich bei Ron ausgeweint und ihm somit ihre Beziehung zu Draco gestanden. Tagelang hatte sie geweint und das Leben und seine Ungerechtigkeiten verflucht, doch dann hatte sie sich beruhigt und eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Das letzte, woran sie sich dann erinnerte, war, dass sie zu Draco gegangen war, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und das nichts auf dieser Welt sie von ihm fernhalten könnte. Sie war bereit mit ihm zu gehen, wenn nötig mit ihm zu fliehen. Hauptsache, sie waren zusammen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe geschworen, aber er hatte ihr nicht zuhören wollen und seine Meinung kundgetan, dass sie keine Zukunft hätten, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Von da an wusste sie nichts mehr, denn dann hatten die Osterferien begonnen.

„Du hast mein Gedächtnis manipuliert", stellte Ginny fest. Das war also der Grund gewesen. Sie hatte nicht aus unerfindlichen Gründen Gefühle für einen Jungen empfunden, den sie kaum kannte. Diese Gefühle waren schon lange da gewesen, hatten sich langsam im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt und sie kannte Draco sehr wohl. Mehr als das. Alles machte wieder einen Sinn.

Draco nickte und strich ihr erneut das Haar aus der Stirn, legte dann seine Lippen darauf und hinterließ einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Obliviate", nannte er den Vergessenzauber.

Ginny nahm seine Hände fort von ihrem Gesicht und sah ihn streng an. Nun machte sich Ärger bei ihr bemerkbar. „Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben wegen mir wegwirfst", antwortete er mit einer ernüchternden Ernsthaftigkeit. „Er hat mir klargemacht, dass es das einzig Richtige ist, was ich tun konnte."

„Wer?", fragte Ginny, obwohl sie es sich schon denken konnte.

„Dein Bruder", bestätigte Draco ihren Verdacht und Ginny stöhnte entnervt auf. Wieso mischte Ron sich nur andauernd in ihre Angelegenheiten ein? Vermutlich war es naiv von ihr gewesen, anzunehmen, dass Ron nichts unternehmen würde, nachdem er von dieser Beziehung erfahren hatte.

„Er kam zu mir und hat mich ordentlich zur Schnecke gemacht." Draco grinste. Ginny stellte sich diese Begegnung so ähnlich vor, wie jene, die sie belauscht hatte. „Aber", fuhr er mit belegter Stimme fort, „auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe – er hatte Recht. Also habe ich das getan, was ich für richtig hielt."

„Und hast meine Erinnerungen an dich ausgelöscht?"

Draco nickte.

„Ich hatte gedacht, es würde leicht werden, schließlich waren es nur wenige Wochen bis zum Abschluss. Ich hätte mich nur von dir fernhalten brauchen und du hättest nie einen Unterschied gemerkt."

Ginny wusste, Draco hatte es nur getan um sie zu schützen. Unglaublich, wie ein einziger Zauber – ein einziges Wort – dafür sorgen konnte, alles andere zu vergessen. Es musste ihm wirklich schwer gefallen sein. Ginny konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dies über sich zu bringen, den Menschen, den man liebte, jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er alle gemeinsamen Momente vergessen hatte. Das musste grausam sein. Womöglich war das der Grund gewesen, weshalb Draco nach den Osterferien so oft in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Er hatte ihre Nähe gesucht und vielleicht auf ein Zeichen von ihr gewartet, dass sein Zauber, den er über sie gesprochen hatte, nicht ganz die gezielte Wirkung erreicht hatte. Und so war es auch gewesen, Ginnys Gefühle waren nie verschwunden. Sie hatte sie gespürt, wenn Draco in der Nähe war, wenn er sie angesehen hatte.

„Der Verstand kann vielleicht Dinge vergessen, aber das Herz vergisst nie."

Ihr Herz würde nur für Draco schlagen und kein Zauber der Welt würde daran etwas ändern können. Ginny legte ihre Arme um ihn und ein letztes Mal versanken sie in einem endlosen Kuss.

* * *

Durch die Fenster des Klassenraumes drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und kündigten den neuen Morgen an. Ginny lag schlafend auf ihrem ausgebreiteten Schulumhang. Sie atmete in langen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Draco hingegen war wach.

Er saß neben ihr, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Seine Augen lagen auf dem schlafenden Mädchen, musterten sie und prägten sich dieses Bild ein. Es war egoistisch von ihm gewesen, aber er hatte noch eine letzte Nacht mit ihr haben wollen. Etwas, woran er sich sein Leben lang zurückerinnern durfte.

Nur noch zwei Tage, dann würde er sein Versprechen wahr machen. Und in dieser kurzen Zeit würde er sich keine weiteren Fehler mehr erlauben. In zwei Tagen würde er Hogwarts verlassen und Ginny dann nie wieder sehen. Dafür würde er sorgen. So hatte er es ihr schon einmal versprochen. Diesmal würde es leichter werden, versprach er sich. Immerhin gab es keine andere Lösung. Ihr Schicksal war von Anfang an bestimmt gewesen. Eine gemeinsame Zukunft gab es nicht.

Er hasste sich für das, was er gleich tun würde. Aber er musste sich verdammt noch mal zusammenreißen! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er diesem Mädchen voll und ganz verfallen war, er durfte jetzt nicht auch noch schwach werden.

Seelenruhig schlief Ginny weiter und wachte auch dann nicht auf, als Draco sie sanft zum Abschied auf die Schläfe küsste.

Diesmal würde er es richtig machen. Mit ruhiger Hand richtete er den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Obliviate."


End file.
